miraculous ladybug revealed
by assasinkitty120
Summary: when ladybug faints chatnois finds out her real identity what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys my first fan fiction please do not copy my story line and i do not own these characters all rights go to the rightful owners but the storyline is mine**

Ladybug and chat noir were running in a street in Paris

Yawwwn "I haven't got any sleep chat with that dreameater on the loose" said ladybug tiredly

"I know my lady we have to stop him" chat noir replied

Suddenly ladybug collapsed on the floor.

Chat noir shrieked "my lady !"

The dream eater had sprinkled sleeping powder on her

Chat noir lifted her up as ladybugs identity was revealed

"mar r r inette" chat noir questioned

Chat noir changed back as well

Ladybug is marineette screamed Adrien in his head happily, but he didn't have long to ponder before plagg came carrying tiresome tikki

Tikki: "oh no marinette what happened"

Plagg "long story ,here have some camembert" plagg said while blushing

"eeewww" cried tikki but she ate it in desperation for some energy

adrien told the story as tikki nibbled at the camembert

we can't get marinnete better she is the one who uses the lucky charm

'tikki I have a question" Adrien asked

"yes" replied tikki

"did you and plagg know our secret identities before"

"Well of course me and plagg sensed each others presence in your classroom"

"ok, but now how do we get marinnete better?"

tikki "well I know someone his name is master fu"

"ok lets take her to him"beamed Adrien

Tikki directed them to master fu

At the door "tikki could u knock marinnete is heavier than I thought

Tikki knocked and the door creaked open

Young man what do we have here master fu said

"oh my" he exclaimed looking at marinnete

"I have the remedy to heal her right this way"

Adrien layed marinnete down on the bed leaving the tiny apartment

Outside the door tikki rushed to Adrien

"Adrien," she said

"it might be best if marinnete and ladybug not know about this, you know its for the best"

"yess I know" sighed Adrien.

Tikki closed the door behind as Adrien transformed to chat noir

Not long after was he joined by ladybug "lets kick some butt" screamed chat noir and they were off to finish the dream eater

Now that adrein knew ladybugs identity he promised to himself that he would keep marinette and ladybug safe at all times.

 **will adrien act weird or even nicer to marinnette from now on**

 **find out next week when i publish**

 **note:my fanfictions will get more frequent in summer and when i have more readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys sorry this chapter took so long i had lots of school work next chapter should be up by next week, your guys opinion is very important to me so feel free to add suggestions**

Ever since Adrien found out ladybug was marinette he could nt stop beaming, how had he not realized it before they both had those bluebell eyes. The only thing was that ladybug didn't know.

The next day in class marinette forgot get pencil "hey,alya could I borrow a penc.."

"aarggh" she shrieked "a a a drien why are you sitting in alya's spot"

"hey girl" alya said from the front "adrein said he wanted to sit with you" alya smirked

Adrien blushed furiously "alya! You weren't supposed to say that" he whimpered

Class begun and Adrien found himself staring at marinnete

Marinette saw him staring and moved aside uncomfortably

After class marinette asked alya "isn't Adrien acting weird"

" girl he's totally hitting on you, well it was a matter of time you are sooo cute" alya teased

The next day marinette came down with a flu

"aarggh its not fair" marinette moaned

She took a Tylenol and went to sleep

She woke up and nearly jumped out of bed , adrein was right there sitting on a chair watching her

"a a drien !" she screamed what are you doing here

"I just wanted to see my purrin cess" he purred

"since when am I your princess , and please stop these sneak attacks"

"sorry" Adrien said coming nearer to her but marinette felt much better and asked "hey what time is it?"

"oh it's 11 o clock" he replied. " you know what im feeling much better im going to head to school so you know you should leave"

"ok purrincess, but just to let you know you look cute when you sleep" and he closed the door behind hin

"omg" marinette shrieked

Since when did Adrien become this stalkish

The next day as marinete walked in class Adrien ran up to her

"hey princess" out of the corner of her eyes marineete caught alya snickering and so was nino

"hi" she said. " here I took notes for you purrincess" and he shoved them in her hand

But marinnette distinctly remembered texting alya to take notes for her not Adrien

" thanks I guess" marinette said trying to sound appreciatively

Adrien sat beside marinette again and stared continuously

After class marinette and alya were walking home together than Adrien came up

"hey marinette .. wanna go to the movies with me" he asked

"sure" replied marinette " ill bring alya"

"no no" Adrien said

" I want it to be only you and me"

 **like the cliff hanger ,see what happens on their date next week**

 **these stories will get more frequent when i get more readers and in the summer**


	3. chapter 3

**hey guys hope u like this chapter** **special shout out to unicorn mafia my best friend and go check her miraculous ladybug fanfiction out it's called no not any** more

it's **really** good

 **enjoy** **"tikki"** marinette yelled in fustration

"please help me with my hair" she called

tikki rushed hurridly to help

marinette couldn't believe this was happening her ultra mega crush had asked her out , she pinched herself just to make sure it was real. while marinette was daydreaming tikki already knew, this was chat noirs move as Adrien in marinette she was just hopeing it went all right

marinette had decided to wear pink capros with cherry blossoms on them and a pink cherry blossom shirt with a pink leather jacket on top . marinette took a step outside the bakery where her prince charming was waiting for her

"hi Adrien"

"well hello purrincess your looking lovely today"

"thank you" marinette said blushing

she stepped inside if Adriens jet black limo

they arrived at the movie theater, they had decided to watch a film about alien cats from outer space which was totally Adriens idea.they had bought unsalted popcorn since it was both if their favorites.

"marinette this is our seat "

it was the vip row

"oh my gosh Adrien you didn't have to do all this for me" marinette said

"anything for my purr incess " he smiled

marinette and Adrien were not aware that 2 figures were watching them. it was nino and aly"ooh my little girl all grown up and on a date" said alya teary eyed.

"alya don't forget the main mission to make sure the date goes perfectly"

"yeah I know"alya said snatching Nino's popcorn away from him

"hey give it back alya"

It cost me 5 dollars he cried

Adrien put his hand in the middle of the two seats .it was a old junior high trick to let the other person know it was ok to hold their hand. but marinette completely unaware was absirbed in the movie she was getting overwhelmed by the cute kittens. suddenly there was a big bang

marinette practically lept out if her seat she had to change into ladybug to see what had happened " Adrien I need to go to the bathroom" she said me too he replied

 **see what happens next and what ends up if their dates and please l need your guys suggestions they are very important to me**

 **bye bye kittens**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys I'm posting the chapter I got one k views already I'm so thankful make sure to always give me suggestions I appreciate them alot**

 **enjoy**

Marinette had just gotten back to the theater the battle was tough but chatnoir had handed her the akuma

she was taking dust out of her hair while tikki snacked at popcorn she was just hoping adrien was waiting for her her frst date had gone all wrong.

she was in luck he was right there ." adrien the movie is done we were too late"

"I know I'll walk you home"

ok Marinette replied. the walk was silent neither of talked .until Marinette broke the silent "um adrien what were you doing it's dangerous to run around with a villain on the loose."um um oh yeah my dad told me to lock myself in the washroom if I was in dangerous its the safest thing to do"

"okkkaay"Marinette replied sarcastically

adrien never asked her what she was doing since he already knew she was ladybug and he had to keep his identity secret from her on tikkis request. but he hoped so much to tell her one day.

as they approached Marinette house Marinette asked adrien to stay outside a minute. she came out a few minutes later with a box of pastry in her hands." here" she said"Marinette your too kind but it's too much " he said refusing "no , it's a gift from my parents" she said blushing

adrien knew it was an excuse but excepted it anyways.

at home he ate a pastry it was delicious he thought about marinette and how she changed when she was ladybug. he still couldnt believe he was soo stupid and hadnt realized marinette was ladybug. He wanted to tell her that he was actually chat noir he didnt want to hide himself from her anymore. tikki had told him not to say anything to marinette but he had t tell her he couldnt stay in the dark anymore.

Adrien took a deep breath , ready to confront marinette

"hey marinette" he said "o o h, hi adrien did you like the pastries" she stampered as he moved towards her. "yeah they were delicious, marinette i have something to show you." suddenly there was a bright green light and he transformed "chat!" marinette gasped. yeah its me buggabu he teased

"wait , you know im ladubug!" . " yeah for a while" "omg how did i not know she" said suddenly tikki came out of marinettes purse "CHAT NOIR I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT A SECRET" "I just couldnt keep it anymore, im sorry"

"wait tikki you knew" "yes " sighed tikk and told marinette the whole story.

"ugggghhhh"" i cant believe and i actually wanted to keep my identity a secret" "its okay marinette" he said holding out his hand " but now we are officialy a couple, we even went out on a date" "okay kitty" she said taking his hand " And lets promise no more secrets" holding hands they both set of to the dusk holding hands ans with no more secrets

the end

 **hi guys sorry i didnt post for so long i know this fanfiction series is shorter than others but ill be writing up more**


End file.
